1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for cutting sheet material, and more specifically, to a mobile device with an easily engaged handle for cutting sheet material, such as paper.
2. Background Information
Cutting with scissors requires dexterity involving fine motor skills. Young children often encounter difficulties in handling and operating a scissors for cutting sheet material, such as paper. Likewise, individuals with certain physical disabilities and those with limited mental capabilities often encounter difficulties in using a scissors.
Some examples of inventions concerned with cutting devices for which patents have been granted are found in the following: Mansfield, U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,162; Sherman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,905; Nadeau, U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,605; Freedman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,842; and Casteel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,463. One prior art device is shown in FIGS. 14 and 15 herein, which relates to what may sometimes be considered a paper and coupon cutter device (“coupon cutter”). The coupon cutter 200 includes a structure 202 having a gap 204 into which paper (not shown) may be inserted for cutting with a blade 206 exposed toward an inward portion 208 of the gap 204. A user may hold the structure at a handle 210 to move cutter 200 in the direction marked with the arrow “A” toward the paper to be cut. A slot 212 is provided in the structure 202 for insertion of the blade 206 which may be retracted with slider 214. Structure 202 and base 216 define the gap 204. Structure 202 includes an aperture 218 to assist in holding the cutter. As further shown in FIG. 15, a front view shows cutter 200 having a generally uniform thickness which is also substantially narrower than its height. Structure 202 and base 216 are of substantially the same width.
However, these disclosed devices require a minimum degree of dexterity in their operation. Thus, there is an unmet need for a sheet material cutting device that can be used by young individuals or those with limited physical or mental capabilities. The device of the present invention meets this need, while providing many additional features that are unique to the structure described herein.